Pearl Necklace
by Shinigami29
Summary: Tyson feels guilty for not doing anything, so he buys her a... anyone who knows what I write will know the pairing.


Hey! Ami here! I've been through a lot today, but that doesn't really matter! As long as I get these song Fics up!  
  
Pixie: okay... She's gone mental.  
  
Vern: you JUST noticed?  
  
Ami: VERN!!  
  
Pixie: Words of advice... run.  
  
Vern: um... *looks at Ami* thanks!  
  
Ami: *cools down* thank you Pixie.  
  
Pixie: you just have to know how to deal with him...  
  
Ami: cool^_^ now for the disclaimer. *groans* um... Pixie?  
  
Pixie: yes?  
  
Ami: could you do the disclaimer?  
  
Pixie: but! But! I just helped you out!  
  
Ami: and I'm letting you live in 'The Land of My Profile.' I think that I deserve a little respect.  
  
Pixie: *insert curse* FINE! Ami doesn't own Beyblade or the song Pearl Necklace. Now! I'm leaving! BYE!  
  
'Lyrics'  
  
  
  
Pearl Necklace  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson looked out at the sky. What was he going to do? What did he do in the first place? He just didn't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She's really upset with me again,  
  
I didn't give her what she likes.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't know how to confront her on the problem. She had never acted this way before.  
  
"ACK!" he sighed in frustration. "Does life give me no mercy!? I don't know what I'd do If she were to leave me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'I don't know what to tell her,  
  
Don't know what to say.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He remembered everything about last night. Right down to the part where she got up and walked out of the door...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Everything got funky last night.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Tyson," she had said. He looked up and smiled at her. "We need to talk." He frowned; this couldn't be good. Those words never meant anything good...  
  
"What about Love?" he asked, curious as to what would make her want to talk to him so bad.  
  
"About us," she said in a serious tone. She motioned for him to sit down. "I have gone halfway around the world and back, left my team, and made many other sacrifices to make this relationship work. But what have you done?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She was really bombed,  
  
And I was really blown away,'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-"Tyson tried to think of something. "I have been here to support you... Been here to love you... isn't that enough? Must I buy you all the riches in the world as well?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Until I asked her what she wanted,  
  
And this is what she had to say'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know," she whispered, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She looked him in the eye. "But I can't live to know that I have to do everything. What have you done?"  
  
Tyson didn't say anything. He just sat there, watching her leave...  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
"I shouldn't have let her go..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'A pearl necklace,  
  
She wanna pearl necklace.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson stood up, and started to walk to a store that he knew only to well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She wanna pearl necklace.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For fifteen minutes he walked, and finally he got there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She gets a charge out of bein' so weird,  
  
Digs gettin' downright strange.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a jeweler.  
  
He walked in, and stared to look around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'But I can keep a handle on anything,  
  
Just this side of deranged.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was strange. It was stored in a haphazard way. He saw several things that looked pretty, but nothing that even came close to his Love's ethereal beauty...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She was gettin' bombed,  
  
And I was gettin' blown away,'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Something that was flashy, like her temper...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'And she held it in her hand  
  
And this is what she had to say'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something that's small, but not so small to make it look like I was being cheap..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'A pearl necklace'  
  
She wanna pearl necklace.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then something caught his eye. It was perfect. Plain, but flashy; Small, but not too small; and overall, Beautiful...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She wanna pearl necklace.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He purchased it and was off. He knew where she would be. She always went there...  
  
"She has to be there..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She is so tough, as pure as the driven slush.  
  
And that's not true what she's talkin' about,'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And she was there. At the park, talking to some guy... His heart sank... was this the reason that she had left? Was this way she thought that he wasn't enough? He had to know.  
  
He walked to where she was, but she didn't see him. He heard them laughing and talking, and his heart sank more...  
  
"Mariah..." he croaked, not sure of his own voice. They to of them stopped laughing, and she turned around to look at him.  
  
"Tyson?" she said, as if she wasn't sure she was looking at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I" she stuttered, not sure if she would accept his gift. "I wanted to give this to you..."  
  
He handed her the necklace, then turned around and ran. He ran all the way to his special little place... hopefully, she wouldn't think to come there...  
  
"Why am I worrying? She has her new boyfriend to keep her company..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'It really don't cost that much.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Tyson!" someone yelled. He looked up, only to see his Love running to him. She was there in no time. "Why did you leave?" she panted.  
  
"I thought that you would want to be alone with your new boyfriend," he said, hiding his face away from her. "I thought that you would want to be alone...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She was gettin' bombed,  
  
And I was gettin' blown away,'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stepped forward, and gently lifted his head. He saw her face, shining in all its glory...  
  
"Silly Dragon..." she whispered. She leaned closer...  
  
"So..." Tyson said, trying to get rid of one or two stars. "Does this mean that you didn't want to spend time with that guy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'And she took it in her hand,  
  
And this is what she had to say.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She kissed him, and they both let the familiar mind blowing sensations take over...  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked when they had finally broken apart. "After this necklace that you got me, I'd be a fool not to want to spend my time with you..." Tyson captured her lips again, beaming inside at what she had just said...  
  
  
  
  
  
After they had finished... when they woke up, Tyson looked at the necklace again.  
  
It had a silver chain, dangling down, and at the bottom, rested a pearl. The pearl was in crested in what looked to be water, but it wasn't. That was just the design the silver was in...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'A pearl necklace,  
  
She wanna pearl necklace.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He snuck another look at his Love...  
  
Her pink hair encircled her head on her pillow, making her look even more like an angel then before, and lids heavy with fatigue were hiding her lovely almond gold eyes...  
  
"Now look what I've done," Tyson smirked to himself. "I have two beautiful pearls..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She wanna pearl necklace.' 


End file.
